The present invention relates to a computer apparatus/program for storing and displaying verbal and pictorial instructions to enable persons with developmental disabilities or memory center damage or deficiency to perform routine functions.
Various developmental disabilities (such as mental retardation and autism), traumatic brain injuries (TBI), and brain disorders and diseases (such as Alzheimer's) result in a person having temporary, long term, or permanent loss of short-term memory and other cognitive capabilities. In many cases, long term memory may be unaffected and very simple tasks can be learned. Other things, such as how to perform the steps of a job task, how to get home from a doctor's office, whether, when and how to take medications, for example, cannot be reliably remembered or mastered.
It is desirable for a computer with reminder capabilities and other assistance capabilities to be developed as a cognitive orthodic to augment the individual's ability to recall and perform routine tasks, as well as more involved tasks.